


Trying to Impress You

by madridistagoblue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madridistagoblue/pseuds/madridistagoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta is getting ready for his first date with Aomine Daiki, and it's taking far too long for Aomine's liking. An argument ensues, and the evening they were both looking forward to now looks primed to turn into a disaster; but, perhaps Aomine has some words of comfort for Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Impress You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretninjagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretninjagirl/gifts).



> Written as a response to the prompt: "Aokise: Aomine telling Kise he doesn't have to wear makeup to be beautiful"

“Kise!” Aomine shouted at the locked bathroom door. He pounded a fist against the wooden surface, but was met with no reply. “Kise, you bastard, open the door!" 

"Stop that, Aominecchi!” the model’s voice finally cried back. “You’ll break my door!" 

"If you don’t want it broken, then get out of there!” Aomine barked. “We’re going to be late for this concert, and after you begged Akashi to shill out all the money for us to go.” 

“But Aominecchi!” Kise protested. “I’m not _ready_  yet!” 

“Don’t give me that,” Aomine grumbled. “I’m going to have to take one out of Satsuki’s book, you know. I’ll give you until the count of three and then I’m dragging you out of there myself. One…two…” 

The door swung open, and would have hit Aomine in the face had he not quickly dodged it. 

“AOMINE!” Kise barked angrily, appearing suddenly right in front of the tan-skinned teen. 

Clueless as he usually was, Aomine did not fail to notice that Kise had dropped his usual suffix. He scowled.

“Come on, let’s go,” Aomine sighed grabbing Kise by the arm and pulling him towards the door. 

“Let’s go!?” Kise repeated in angered amazement. “I’m upset with you and all you have to say is let’s go!?” 

“Yeah,” Aomine grumbled. 

“I can’t believe you,” Kise said, releasing his arm from the taller boy’s grasp and storming out of the hallway, towards his bedroom. “I’ve never had a worse first date, and usually I don’t even _like_ the people who asked me out that way!” 

“Kise…” Aomine called after his date, his voice suddenly softening. He reached out his arm once again, but the blonde had already walked away. _Fuck_. He wasn’t ever going to get a second date with Kise. Forget that, he wasn’t even going to get a _first date_ with Kise. Unless he did something and FAST.

“Kise!” Aomine yelled after him, sprinting to catch the other boy before he could lock his bedroom door. “What is this all about?” 

Using his superior speed, the Touou power forward cornered Kaijou’s ace at the doorway to his room. Aomine put his hands on his hips, blocking the way. “Fine, go back in the bathroom if you’re going to get so huffy about it. But what do you need to keep getting ready for anyway? You look fine!” 

“No, I don’t,” Kise glared at him. “I didn’t even get a chance to put my eyeliner on!” 

“Eyeliner?” Aomine laughed. “Please, Kise. That’s what this is about? Eyeliner!?” 

“You don’t understand, do you!?” Kise growled, shoving two hands into Aomine’s chest. Though the sudden push was not particularly hard, it was forceful (and surprising) enough that Aomine took a step back, allowing Kise access into the bedroom. 

“Your grooming methods?” Aomine scowled. “You’re right, Kise. I don’t understand.” 

“That’s not what I mean!” Kise yelled, marching over to his bed. A pillow suddenly flew in Aomine’s direction. He lowered his head just in time for the pillow to fall right behind him. He sighed in relief. Perfect aim. Dating a fellow basketball player had its dangers. 

“What do you mean then? Because I don’t get it at all!” 

“I’m trying to do something nice, _for you,_ Ahomine!” 

Using Bakagami’s insulting nickname for him? Kise had really sunk low. 

“Nice? For _me?_ Your selfish vain antics?” Aomine laughed mercilessly. Kise sunk onto his bed and buried his head in a sloppy, unmade pile of covers. “What’s your problem, Kise!? We were supposed to spend a nice night out together –after Tetsu and Akashi finally got us to confess. And instead of joining me on our date, you spend the whole time fixing your hair and makeup, or whatever you do, in the bathroom. Totally ignoring me. If anyone deserves to be pissed off its me.” 

Kise looked up suddenly, the malice gone from his golden eyes. 

“I-ignoring you? Aominecchi, I wasn’t…” 

“Then what the hell _were_ you doing, Kise?” 

“I was trying to look _good_ for you, you idiot!” Kise spat bitterly. But no more flying objects came Aomine’s way. 

Aomine’s eyes widened. “You were…” Aomine let Kise’s statement repeat in his head. “You what?” 

“I wanted today to be special,” Kise shook his head. “And I wanted to impress you. So that you’d go out with me again.” He stood up from the bed and walked over towards the power forward, arms crossed. “I guess I just offended you instead.” He looked down at his perfectly polished shoes and sighed. “So much for that. You know, I really like you, Aominecchi.” 

“Kise, that’s ridiculous.” 

“I can’t! And I was just about to forgive you, too!” Kise looked Aomine in the eyes again. His golden irises looked as concentrated now as when he imitated Akashi’s emperor eye on the court. Aomine instinctively took a step back. 

“No, Kise!” Aomine tried to cover his mistake, putting one hand up as a gesture of peace. “Not that you want to look good for me – that’s…flattering…I mean, it’s ridiculous that you think you have to put on makeup for me to keep going out with you.” 

Kise looked into Aomine’s eyes, and Aomine prayed to some gods he normally couldn’t be bothered with that the look he was giving his date was at least  _somewhat_ sympathetic this time. When Kise’s anger appeared to soften, he thanked whoever those gods were that he had at least some tact. 

“I am going out with you because I _like_ you, Kise,” Aomine sighed. “You need to get some self-confidence.”

“You have enough of it for the both of us,” Kise scoffed. 

“See, we’re the perfect couple then,” Aomine smiled. 

There was a moment of silence as Aomine continued to stare into Kise’s eyes – which were somewhere between anger and the verge of tears.

“Look, I appreciate you wanting to look nice for me, but I’d rather just spend time with you,” Aomine sighed. “That’s what I came here for. If I wanted to see you in makeup, I can buy your photobook.” 

“I just wanted our first date to be perfect,” Kise muttered softly, hanging his head. Fortunately, Aomine could still just make out the words. “Not because I thought you’d break up with me, I just…wanted to make a good impression.” 

“Kise…” Aomine laughed gently. At the sounds of the genuine amusement in his voice – a sort, Aomine realized, Kise had not heard much of since Teikou – Kise looked up. “What’s funny about this to me is you already look perfect,” Aomine continued. “You’re angry at me right now and yet you’re still the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen.” Kise stared at him. Did the model think he was lying? 

“Yeah, yeah, fine, you even beat Horikita Mai,” Aomine added for assurance. “Even without the boobs. I know you have abs to make up for it.” 

“You…think…I’m gorgeous, Aominecchi?” Kise breathed quietly. (Ignoring that last part, apparently.)

“Duh.” 

“Just me? Not, you know, in my photoshoots, or when I…” 

“God, Kise! You’re fucking _hot_! Now that’s the last time I’m saying it, because I’m not going to flatter you by repeating it.” 

Kise’s cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. 

“Aomine…cchi…” 

“Are we going to this concert or not?” Aomine yawned. “You’re the one who wanted to go.” 

Kise nodded weekly. “Yeah…” he affirmed. 

“Ok, good.” Aomine looked down at his watch. “Let’s get a move on.” He turned to walk towards the door, but Kise didn’t follow. 

“Aominecchi…” 

Aomine turned his head. What was it now? 

“I’m…I’m sorry. That I misunderstood you. I hope we can still continue dating after this.” 

“Please don’t,” Aomine shook his head. “It’s my fault. You shouldn’t be apologizing for it. I shouldn’t let you. I just don’t understand, I guess. Satsuki had to drag me to the store to get me to dress up for this. I didn’t think of it as you wanting to make a good impression. But I should remember that we’re talking about you, not me. It was kinda selfish for me to assume things, I guess.” 

Kise nodded. 

“Thanks, Aominecchi.” The blonde small forward smiled. “Apology accepted, I guess.” 

“It’s nothing, let’s go,” Aomine replied, extended a hand out to Kise. 

Kise intertwined his fingers with Aomine’s, and they walked out together with eager smiles. 


End file.
